


Two's Company Part Two

by Madelyn



Series: Two's Company [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, Insecurities, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: A somehow adorable threesome between Mark, Jack, and Felix.





	Two's Company Part Two

Felix moaned loudly, starting to lose himself in the feelings. He was sitting on Mark's cock, slowly lowering himself down on it while Jack stroked him. 

"J-Jack, if you don't stop I'll come." Felix warned, voice wavering. He didn't want Jack to stop, it felt so good, but Jack pulled off and started sucking and nipping at his neck instead. That was better, not so much all at once. Felix had made sure to tell them that he could be pretty sensitive at times, so they'd given him a safe word just in case and promised to take it slow, to give him a minute if he needed it. So he'd agreed. 

Mark held still, waiting patiently for Felix to adjust.

"Relax." He said gently, pulling Felix down to press a kiss to his neck. He relaxed into his chest.

"You can move."

"Not yet. Jack are you ready?" 

Jack had slid a small vibrator in at the start of all of this. Felix wasn't really sure what 'ready' meant, but Jack nodded eagerly and slid the vibrator out, now much more relaxed. He sat up and straddled Felix, slowly lowering down on his cock. The Swede gasped, overwhelmed. 

"H-Hold on."

Jack held still with Felix filling him halfway and waited.

"Okay." 

Jack started lowering again, pausing every so often to adjust. 

"Alright." Mark thrust up into Felix and he gasped. That felt good. It would feel even better when Mark found his prostate. Mark thrust in again and Jack was pulling off of him. All of a sudden, he sank back down, making Felix moan. He was so /tight/, and Mark was thrusting in again right as Jack sank back down. 

"Ah!" He bucked up into Jack, moaning at the feelings it gave him. Jack moaned too, rolling his hips and guiding Felix into his prostate. Mark started thrusting, setting a steady pace and making him buck up into Jack with every thrust, pressing into the Irishman's prostate again and again. Soon Jack was writhing and moaning, riding Felix. Mark's pace was fast and brutal, assaulting Felix with waves of pleasure so intense he almost couldn't take it.

"Ah-! S-Slow down, just a little."

"Need a minute?" Mark grunted, slowing.

"Yeah, s-sorry." He stopped.

"It's okay, really. We don't mind. We need to make sure you're comfortable with everything." 

Felix nodded, slowly turning red and covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. He didn't want to ask them to stop, but if he didn't, he'd get overstimulated and come too fast, which would be /very/ embarrassing. 

"Hey, it's okay." Jack mumbled, pulling Felix's hands away from his face. "We just want to make you feel good. We can't do that if you don't tell us when it's too much, okay?"

Another nod. "You can move again."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." 

Mark nodded and resumed his thrusts, taking it a bit slower this time. Jack cried out when Felix hit his prostate again, starting to rock up and down in time with thrusts. Felix gasped at the new wave of sensations that gave him. On the next thrust, Mark hit his prostate, and all Felix could do was let out a squeak and freeze, voice lost in the overwhelming tidal wave of pleasure that crashed over him. 

"Are you okay?" Mark stopped, sensing something was wrong. It took Felix a moment to respond.

"Yeah, th-that was just a lot all at once.

"Did I catch your prostate?" Mark asked, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Yeah."

"Was it too much?"

"N-no, it was just sudden."

"So, would it be okay if I hit it again, or is that too much?"

"That's okay."

"Good." Mark thrust up and nailed his sweet spot, sending pleasure shooting through him again. He gasped in shock, muscles tensing at the sudden jolt. 

"Was that okay?" Mark asked.

Felix nodded, mouth hanging open.  
"D-Do that again." He moaned, bucking up into Jack. Mark did, ripping a choked-off scream from his throat. 

"You good?" Mark asked.

"Y-yeah, just don't hit it too often."

"Got it." Mark thrust in, missing that spot on purpose but making Felix rock into Jack again. 

"I'm gonna come." He warned and Mark stopped thrusting. 

"Okay?"

"Hold on." 

"Take all the time you need." Jack assured him. "I don't mind. I'm getting close too." 

Felix nodded, telling Mark to go ahead. He thrust into Felix, moaning.  
"Oh God." He groaned out as Jack sank down. That was amazing. Jack gasped, riding faster, and Mark slowed his thrusts to compensate. Felix moaned, grateful. 

"Still good?" Mark asked, grunting as he thrust back in. Felix nodded, thrusting into Jack. This wasn't so bad, not too intense. This he could handle.

That was when Mark hit his prostate. The slower thrusts kept him on it longer, making Felix scream, hips jerking. 

"You okay?" 

"H-Hold on."

Mark stopped thrusting and Jack, rather reluctantly, stopped riding him.  
"Gosh, guys I'm sorry." Felix sighed. "If you want to kick me out and finish with each other, that would be fine."

"No, don't be sorry. It's okay." Mark soothed, assaulting the back of his neck with little kisses. "We don't mind, and we understand that you're sensitive and need a break every once in a while."

"More like every five thrusts." Felix grumbled.

"It's fine. Threesomes are a lot, especially if you're the middle guy. That's a lot of pleasure coming at you all at once. It's okay."

"You can move again." Felix sighed. Mark started thrusting, making Felix rock into Jack. 

"Jack you can move."

"Hold on." The Irishman seemed to be waiting for something. He timed it so when Mark was thrusting, he wasn't moving, but when Mark was still, he was riding. And that was what Felix needed from them. The pleasure was still constant, but not so much all at once. 

Mark hit his prostate again and he gasped loudly. He would never get over how /good/ that felt. 

"Okay?" Jack panted, riding him a bit faster. 

"Yeah."

"Getting close." Mark warned, but he didn't slow down. Felix was just glad he wasn't the only one about to come this time.

"F-Felix. Touch me?" Jack gasped. He needed a bit more to send him over, so Felix nodded and started stroking him. Jack let out a moan, losing the pace he'd set and started riding frantically. He was trying desperately to get that little bit more to send himself over, and he was dragging Felix right along. Mark hit his prostate again, tearing a scream from his throat.

"Good?" 

"Please Mark I'm so close." He gasped. 

"You can come." He soothed, kissing the Swede's neck and nailing his prostate again.

Jack let out a yell, spilling over Felix's hand and clenching around him. 

"Mark!" He yelped, needing that extra push. Mark hit that spot again and he came with a shout, pulling Mark over the edge too. Jack climbed off of him and lay down next to Mark. He and Felix were still panting, riding out their highs. 

"Okay, I'm gonna pull out now." Mark warned, taking a hold of his hips and sliding out. He brushed Felix's prostate, making him whimper. 

"Sorry. Almost there." He eased out the last few inches and let Felix roll off of him. 

"Alright?" Mark asked, pulling Felix closer so they could cuddle.

"Yeah, wow." He laughed. "I'm not used to having a partner who'll stop and wait. They usually get annoyed."

"I don't mind it at all. I'd rather we have to stop a few times than keep going and have you get overstimulated. Your other partners are missing out." Mark pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled Jack into his other side. 

"We don't really cuddle after sex either." Felix admitted.

"Really?" Jack asked. "That's the best part! So not only do they let you get overstimulated, they also completely throw away any sort of after care?"

"It sounds bad when you put it like that."

"It /is/ bad." Mark argued. "Well at least now you have two new partners that know what you need."

"Partners, really? Like this is more than just a fling?"

"If you're comfortable with that."  
"Comfortable? I'd love it!" Felix beamed, snuggling closer to Mark. 

"You can go to sleep if you want." He said softly. "That must've wore you out."

Felix nodded and let his eyes slip shut. He had never slept better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that sucked, I try really hard : /


End file.
